campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rory Finnigan
History Arquinn Finnigan is a local fisherman working on the Irish seas. He lives in Ireland with his siblings, Johnas and Marietta. Every 15th day of a month, there is a tradition that all fishermen will go to the seas for 7 days and catch as much fish as they can to with a large amount of money. However, the current month back then was July. It is the Dry Season in Ireland. Less fish appear and many fishermen are afraid that they may not catch any fish at all. Arquinn remained confident. Marietta packed his meals and other stuff while Johnas, a skilled blacksmith fashioned his fishing spear, fishing rod, fishing net and other equipments. At last, the day came. Arquinn went to the sea and for a total of three days, All he caught are Three Small Squids, A lobster, A crab and a small amount of Tuna. He was afraid that he'll lose until he reached a very tiny islet. He saw a lady. A beautiful lady. She introduced herself as Amber but she is really Toyotama-hime, a goddess. Amber and Arquinn fell in love with each other and Amber helped Arquinn in the Fishing Contest. She revealed her true identity as a goddess and summoned her dragons to bring as much fish as they can towards the perimeter around Arquinn's fishing boat. And as a goddess of the sea, she also instructed more fishes to come as well, doubling the regular amount of fishes. Arquinn caught all of them and won the Fishing Contest. However, he found out that the compound he is living on, burned down due to an accident and the rising temperature. His siblings died in the accident and so, Arquinn used the money he won to rise up and move to the city. He met Amber again and they started dating. After a few weeks, they had an affair which landed Amber pregnant. Amber explained everything to Arquinn. All he needs to do when their child turns 13. After nine months, she gave birth to a healthy boy. They named him Rory. The next day, Amber bid farewell and left. Arquinn raised his son well. He soon got hired as an Executive Officer in a big Irish Company. He gets richer and richer little by little and by the time Rory is 5, they moved to Kansas. Rory attended a normal school and lived a normal life. However, one of the personalities he got from his mother are her harsh and merciless personality so Rory gets tantrums and mood swings oftentimes. He is also fairly smart as he aces his classes every time. Later on, his father turned to the Vice President of the Company's Sub-Branch in Kansas and when Rory turned 13, he was already the President. He is now more busier than ever that he forgot about bringing Rory to Camp Izanagi when he turns 13. When Rory turned 15, A Nekomata attacked Rory. However, his father arrived in time and handed a Silver Katana to Rory, telling him to pierce the Nekomata. The Silver Katana was fashioned by Rory's deceased brother, Johnas. Rory killed the Nekomata and then Arquinn explained everything to Rory. He drived Rory to Camp and soon after, he was claimed. Appearance LoganA.jpg LoganA2.jpg LoganA3.jpg LoganA4.jpg See above. Powers Offensive #Children of Toyotama-hime have the ability to conjure highly pressured water beams straight from their palms. The more longer they use it to more draining it is to their energy. #Children of Toyotama-hime are able to conjure smalls storms which can be controlled and easily directed by the user. Defensive #Children of Toyotama-hime are able to create a wall of water to surround them and protect them from anything physical. The more longer they maintain the water wall the more draining it is to the user's energy. #Children of Toyotama-hime have the ability to conceal themselves inside a ball of dragon skin which is immune to all attacks. However there is a limited oxygen supply inside of it and may only stay up to 10 minutes. Supplementary #Children of Toyotama-hime are able to transform into a unique dragon in which they are immune to all attacks, has the ability to fly and release water waves from their mouth. This form can only be maintained for 10 minutes and after the use of it, the user will pass out for at least 12 hours. Passive #Children of Toyotama-hime are stronger when near the sea, when there is a storm and can breathe underwater. Counselor Only #The counselor is able to conjure a real dragon that decimates anything that opposes it. But the dragon and the caster's life force is connected so that when the dragon dies, so does the caster. Traits #Children of Toyotama-hime are harsh and merciless, like many dragons but also adaptive and flexible like water.